1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributing apparatus with tubular manifold for an applicator for the direct or indirect application of a liquid or pasty medium onto a traveling material web, notably a paper web or cardboard web.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manifold is known, e.g., from German document No. DE 44 32 177 A1 which describes an applicator for direct or indirect application of a liquid or pasty medium. The manifold includes a slot for feeding the liquid medium into an applicator chamber. Alternatively, the manifold can include an open-jet nozzle and feed ducts through which the medium is introduced into the feed slot from a central tubular manifold.
The design of the tubular manifold is such that a maximally uniform medium dispensation to the feed slot is guaranteed across the entire machine width. An adaptation of the amount of application is effected via an adjustment mechanism on the lip of the applicator on its approach side. If such manifold is designed for a specific machine width, it is usable only with this machine width.